It is often the case that a user, while viewing a television show, movie, or other video content, observes an item displayed within the video content that he or she wishes to purchase. If the user has access to a tablet computer, mobile device, or other device providing a “second screen” experience, the user might attempt to search for the item and purchase it online, or might make a note to search for the item later. As will be appreciated, however, it is typically very difficult to identify—by appearance only—an item that is shown only briefly within a TV program or movie. Furthermore, even if the user is able to locate the correct item, the time necessary to do so can result in an undesirable interruption in viewing the actual TV program or movie.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems, devices, and techniques for purchasing items shown in television shows and other video content. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.